


Somebody Else

by namoguri



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namoguri/pseuds/namoguri
Summary: Nayeon messes up and tries to get Momo back





	1. Numb

“Morning” I greeted the girls that were sitting on the table, holding Mina’s hand, as she leaded our way. It has pass over a year now since we were formed as a group on the TV Show’s Sixteen. We became quite famous because of it, people started to know our names and gave us a lot of love in our latest album, even though receiving a lot of hate from netizens, but it only brought us closer.

“Damn, thought you’d never come down, we’re starving. Jihyo got the waiters attention” Dahyun complained as I took a seat next to her.

“Sorry, we didn’t realized the time.” I apologized, running a hand through my hair briefly.

“What held you up anyway?” Tzuyu asked.

“Oh I think you know what did, Chewy” Sana says laughing. I nudged Sana’s leg under the table and looked at Nayeon hoping she didn’t catch Sana’s comment. Thankfully, she had her earphones on and was scrolling her phone.

“Can you guys stop? I knew I shouldn’t have told you guys anything.” I shook my head in frustration, and regreding the second I said it. The girls have been nothing but suppoting friends to me.

“You didn’t have to tell us anything, have you, Momo? We just figured. Since ‘Hit and Stage’ you and mina got a lot closer, so let’s be real.” Jeongyeon chuckled.

“Shh. Shut up. Jihyo doesn’t know.” I whispered.

“Yeah, I do.” Jihyo commented.

“Oh my god…please tell me Na-“

“She doesn’t know. That’s up to you and you better get on it, she’s not stupid.” Chaeyoung cut me off.

A weid silence fell over us after Chaeyoung said that, like it is most times Nayeon and I were both mentioned in the same sentence. The girls all knew it from the start; I love Nayeon, I really did. I was in love with her at a point she made me a better person, but she made a mess out of me, a lot. And I was trying to move on.

I’ve tried distancing myself but it wasn’t working and I think that was because I was lost, I wasn’t myself and it made things more difficult for us to move on. After our relationship that happened in the summer, we somehow found ourselves in the same cycle we’d been in since when we were shooting Sixteen. We somehow ended up tangled in bed and having intimate moments. I knew I was falling in love, but Nayeon started to push me away, messing up my head, confusing my feelings, and decided that I had enough. Then I got closer to Mina. She already had feelings for me and asked for a chance, I though this could be an opportunity to keep Nayeon away from my mind, and said yes.

We were at our playroom a week ago, I decided to tell Sana and Jeongyeon why Mina and I were a lot closer before dancing together ‘Dangerous Love’. I was trying to make Jeongyeon changes room with Mina. I was worried about their reaction; what Nayeon might think when Jeonyeon switches with Mina. Jeongyeon and Sana took it well and apparently Jihyo knew so that left Nayeon, and that was a conversation I didn’t want to have.

Jihyo made smalltalk to break the tension as a usual habit of our leader.  Once the food came, Nayeon pulled her earphones out and looked up for the first time from her phone.

“Oh, hey” she mumbled, looking directly at me. She had been acting a bit odd for a while and I assumed it was because of the roommates change and like Chaeyoung said, I’m sure she wasn’t stupid.

“Hey, unnie” I gave her a small smile.

She instantly looked back down and picked up her fork. The girls and I started talking about the interviews we had planned later that day and Nayeon didn’t bother participating which infuriated me. I understand if she has an issue with wanting to talk to me because I’d been ignoring her, but this was something relating to our careers.

“What are we gonna do about vlive time tomorrow?” Jihyo  wandered. “Nayeon, you have been chosen it first, want to take it?”

We all looked at the unnie, waiting for her response, but she didn’t bother looking up from her cellphone where she was typing.

“Nayeon?” The leader repeated.

“Nayeon?” I tapped the table, catching her attention.

“What? Sorry, I was spaced out” Nayeon shook her head.

“You’re always spaced out nowadays” I scoffed.

“Momo…” Sana stopped me.

One thing that had really gotten to me lately was Nayeon’s sudden constantly silence; she wasn’t like that at all. She was known for her energetic personality, always had that bright bunny smile from ear to ear, and now she only speaks when it’s responding to our questions we ask her. Always looking down on her phone.

“Jihyo was saying if you can do vlive individually tomorrow.” Sana repeated.

“Yeah sure, that’s fine. Are we done here? I wanted to get something done before the interviews later.” Nayeon said, looking down.

“You’ve gotta be joking now, unnie. You haven’t even finished eating and we’re still talking, what could possibly be more important than this right now? Do you get what we’re here for? Our fourth album is being released, we need to focus.” I ranted.

“Just leave her, Momo, whatever” Tzuyu sighed. Nayeon’s eyes shifted between the nine of us and kept her mouth shut tightly before she walked off.

“This has to stop.” I said after a few moments of sitting in silence again. I stood up and went up towards our floor and to Nayeon’s room. I banged on the door loudly and a few moments later, Nayeon opened it.

“What, moguri?” Nayeon sighed when she saw me on the other side of the door.

“We need to talk” I mumbled before walking into the room. Nayeon closed it behind me and the moment it shut, my fuse blew.

“I don’t know who do you think you are but we made a commitment to this group; We’re supposed to be like a family and every time we sit at a table together, your mind goes elsewhere. Why are you acting like th-“

My voice that was gradually rising was suddenly muffled by Nayeon’s lips on mine. Almost as an instinct, I let her keep kissing me. She always knew how her lips had an effect over me, and I missed being this close to her. Nayeon put her hands on my waist; deepen the kiss till I realize what was going on, shoving her back seconds later.

“What..are you doing? You can’t just do that.” Putting a hand on my lips, still feeling Nayeon’s chapstick taste on it.

“Why not?” She tested.

“Because,” I shook my head, walking over to the door

“Why not, Momo?” She persisted. “No one’s in here”

“Because you can’t Nayeon, okay? It has nothing to do with that, you just can’t. Stay away from me. You and your stupid mind games. I’ve had enough. Why don’t you go do that with Jackson?“ I said quickly before exiting the room, storming the door behind me.

Feeling the overwhelming tears threatening my eyes, I rushed back to my room. As I opened the door, I caught  Mina sitting with her feet up on a chair, reading a book. The moment I closed the door, she looked up and tears began falling my face.

“Momo, what’s wrong?” I didn’t went to Nayeon’s room looking for a kiss, but she kissed me anyway. Who gave her the permission to play with my head like that? She pushed me away, broke up with me and screw Jackson behind my back. And now that I’m finally filling in all the hole’s she made in my chest, she surprised me with that stupid kiss.

“What’s wrong, Momo?” Mina held my face in both hands softly, rubbing away tears from my face.

“I-I went to Nayeon’s room to talk to her about her behaver and-“ I sniffled.

“Uh huh, okay, and?” She noddes patiently.

“She..she kissed me.” I said. “I’m sorry, Mina.”

“You don’t wanna talk about it?” Mina asks kindly.

“I’m sorry.” I turned my gaze to look and the floor.

Mina doesn’t deserve to be involved in this mess, she’s been patiently waiting for me to return her feelings, she almost can make me forget that I was numb. Ever since Nayeon broke up things, I feld nothing. But now, with that kiss, it brought up a lot of things, but mostly I feel anger. And I don’t want to burst it all out on Mina.

The girl then smile at me and said “That’s okay. We can talk when you’re ready.” Before she stoop up to open the door, a short haired figure showed on the opposite side.

“Hey, Myoui.” Jeonyeon smiled as she walked into the room.

“Hey” Mina responded.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys, but I just had to ask; did you tell Nayeon?” Jeongyeon looked at me.

“No, not yet.” I shook my head.

“Then why the hell is she cyring like a maniac in her room? You can hear her down the whole hall” Jeongyeon pointed out.

“How can I know? Must be some guy she’s fucking with.” I rolled my eyes at the thought of that.

“Momo, you’re the last person that went in there, what happened?” Jeongyeon asked while Mina was looking at me curios.

“I was sick of her acting that silent way so I went up to talk to her and while I was, she just kissed me and I told her she couldn’t do that anymore and to leave me alone and I left” I explained.

“Did you explain why?” Jeongyeon asks.

“No, I just wanted to get out of there.” I sighed.

“This is such a mess” Jeongyeon sighted. “I’ll go talk to her.”

“Whatever.” I said bitter.

“Fine” Jeongyeon said, before grabbing the handle of the dorm room and walking out. Leaving me and Mina behind. She looked at me like she was wanted to ask me something but was too afraid to. So I said “I think it will never change, you know.”

“What?” Mina asks, taking a sit next to me on the bed.

“Me and Nayeon, I think we will never be just friends. Even if we try.” I said as I watch Mina’s face turning into suddenness. “I’m so sorry Mina, that you’re involved in this. You deserve better.”

“That’s up to me to decide.” Mina said.

“I don’t know what could possibly happen from here. I don’t what you to get hurt.” I confesed.

“It’s okay moguri, I don’t own you. You can do what you want. Just know that I’m here for you when you need it.” Mina said as I forced a smile.


	2. Awake

I was in the back of the van when we were returning to the dorm after shooting the TV show that was scheduled. There weren’t any empty seats; the girls were all excited talking about the places they would go on vacation if they could.

“Hey” I whispered calling Momo’s attention quietly, smirking when she looked up at me. I held my index finger up, showing it to her before putting it on her thigh which was draped over my legs. She was a little confused at first but she quickly realized I was trying to write something out against her leg.

I-L-O-V-E-U

I could see her cheeks heating up as it got a pink tone. She chuckled and laced our fingers together before lifting our hands up to her lips and popping a kiss on the back of mine. “I love you too.” She said while pulled our lips together again, smiling. If there was one thing I missed while we were apart, it was the way she looked at me with her pabo smile.

The roof of the van got clouded and gone. I blinked and suddenly I was at the dance practice room of the JYP building, I looked around it and I located her, My Moguri, standing in front of Mina as they perform together right in the center of the room. Mina had this dreamed eyes on her face, facing Momo. I saw in slow motion, Myoui leaning forward to Momo, kissing her. And after a moment, the two of them started moving around, dancing, still kissing. I wanted to do something, make them stop it, but I couldn’t move. I felt frozen as tears were falling down cheeks.

The roof of my dorm room reappears and I realized it was just a dream. A good that turned to a bad dream. I looked at the clock; it was 01:23 p.m. I set on my bed looking around the room thanking all the gods there is that the girls were still sleeping. I sigh, laying down again trying to go back to sleep. I rolled a few times on my bed, I couldn’t sleep, so I got up and walked towards the windows and set on the sofa that was right next to it. I searched my phone and started scrolling to listen this music I’ve been playing in my head the past week.

“So I heard you found somebody else  
And at first, when I thought it was a lie  
I took all my things that make sounds  
The rest I can do without

I don't want your body  
But I hate to think about you with somebody else  
Our love has gone cold  
You've intertwined your soul with somebody else”

This part of the song got me. I hated feeling like this, I always called Momo the soft one but now, with all this regrets, I can’t help but feel like shit all the time. I remember the moment when Momo asked me to be her girlfriend, it scared me so much because she is the one person who really matters to me and I never felt this way before, I didn’t want to be this needy girl of how I felt. I pushed her away and made her think things were her fault. I screwed Jackson, to spite her for having that hold on me.

And now she is moving on with Mina, I’m coward enough to try and not let her. Not let her go from all this mess I made. Even after all the things I put her through, she still came to my room to talk, she is mad about my behavior lately but I can only assume she still cares. Momo may be acting like she is angry and doesn’t care but I know deep inside she does. I wanted her to know that she is the only one that makes me actually feel something, no matter how hard I try to move on from her, I just can’t.

I watched the rain fell slowly; the way streets looked at midnight, just like how I feel right now; lonely. It was dark and I knew that the next day would be busy so I opened the drawer and took a bottle of pills, on the label it said to take it when needed rest and that was all I wanted. So I took three of it and got back to the bed. It’d be funny if it wasn’t tragic, that you just know how much the person matters to you, only when you lose her.


	3. First love never dies

I wake up with the sound of the alarm; I look around and don’t see any sign of Mina. She probably ran off earlier so I don’t get the chance to see her, she haven’t been talking to me ever since our conversation from days ago, I couldn’t really blame her, I know how it feels to like someone who doesn’t reciprocate.

Feeling very sleepy, I hurry to do my things to leave to JYPE’s building. The girls don’t even wait for me anymore; they know I always get there late when it’s a morning practice. Almost as a walking dead, I lazily enter the elevator, not even realizing that there was someone in it too.

“Good morning.” I heard her greeting.

“Oh-” Scape from me when I recognized the voice. “Morning, Nayeon.” Of course she is late too, just the ironic way the universe likes to work. When we dated months ago, it was exhausting to put up and make our schedule match so we could see each other without the other members, now that we are broken up, it’s that easy to be alone with her.

“I like your shoe” She says and I made a “Hmm.” Mumbling trying my best to ignore her attempt of a conversation. It wasn’t that hard actually, considering my lack of sleep since we weren’t together, I hope she sees that I’m not in the mood to talk and leave me be.

“I’m sorry that I talked to you” She apologized in a mumble. I watched her serene features, eyes semi-closed; maybe she is just as tired as I am, but still trying to make amends, otherwise why would she apologize for such a thing?

“I’m sorry I didn’t answer you” I say feeling bad for her. She opens her eyes wild, grinning. “Why…What are you apologizing for?” She says between laughs. I chuckle, realizing how stupid we are sounding right now.

“Oh my god, the members are right. We really are dumbasses.” I say as she gives me light punches in the shoulders.

I look at her laughing in slow motion. It was a few seconds, but in my mind felt like ages. I wish it was, though. I wish I could capture this moment, and cherish for eternity. I read somewhere that happiness didn’t exist, but there are moments that we feel happy, because it’s not eternal, it’s a momentaneous thing. This is what we were supposed to be like, goofing around like we always did. I realize how much I miss her.

The elevator made a strident sound; my whole body began to jolt and shake as the elevator beneath me. The lights flicker, till it was completely off and the elevator stopped. I felt Nayeon getting closer, our hands touched and I couldn’t tell who grabbed whose hands first but we are with our fingers intertwined. After a few seconds of tense quiet, I whispered, “I-is it over?”

“Don’t be scared, it’s okay.” Nayeon says as I try to convince myself that was nothing to worry about. “We should call someone.” She says looking at her phone.

“Shit, there is no bar in here.” Nayeon disses pulling the phone in her pocket. “Well, the girls are waiting for us in the practice room. Sooner or later they will look for us.”

“Oh wait, there is a emergency phone. See if it works, use the flashlight on your phone.” She nodded in response and reach into her pocket with one hand without letting me go, Nayeon turn on the flashlight on her phone then set it down on the floor. Nayeon made a move, but I mumble, “Uh, don’t let go of my hand...please.”

“Fine.” Nayeon smiles making me embarrassed. “Let’s walk together, then. It’s right there.” Together, we awkwardly waddled over to the panel, and Nayeon picked the phone up, brow furrow in the dim light of the phone.

“Uh, hello.” A couple of seconds passed, and I listen intently, but heard nothing. However, Nayeon then said, “Yes, that’s right. Is it like that throughout the whole hotel?” Another pause. “Oh I see, how long should it take, then?” Pause. “Alright, and yes, we’re both fine. I think my friend is a little shaken, that’s all.” She laughs as I pouted. “Thank you.” Nayeon then put the phone back on the hook, turning back to me. “They said the power went out throughout the whole building for a bit, but it looks like the elevators didn’t come back on. Not only that, but we’re in between floors.” I nod allowing myself to letting go of her.

“What is it with this heat? It’s so hot in here.” She says unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, fanning herself. “If I need to take something off, would you mind?” She asked with a smile.

“You are really loving this, aren’t you?” I asked, watching she grinning letting her fingers fall to the third button, playing with it for a moment, looking at me, before finally popped it free. I could see it in her eyes what she is doing, she is teasing me. I could feel the heat that came from her body, reacting my own, I had tried to resist but clearly we both want this, there don’t seem much of a point... Maybe it’s supposed to happen, it seemed so logical when I thought of it like that.

I lunged at Nayeon, pinning her against the elevator wall and kissing the startled gasp from her lips. My hands were firmly on her waist, it took a second for Nayeon to react, but I didn’t need to ask permission, she already allowed with her hands in my hair, tugging forcefully, crushing our mouths together. I needed to feel her essence again, I feel my body shake at the touch of hers in mine, and there were several months that I haven’t felt her sweet scent, fragile and soft body. And now finally, our prayers had been answered.

Nayeon’s hands are running through my back, making the tissue of my shirt rise as I feel the cold touch of her skin. Our mouths choreographed just like it knew exactly the rhythm. I divided our lips, traced a path in between her jaw and her neck. Nayeon is gasping for air, her hands are now underneath my shirt, making me arc and deepen our kiss, leaving a reddish tone in her pale skin. I could feel the air scape from me when I realized what was happening, what I was doing. I feel weak, like I always was, like she always makes me. I have delivered myself to my feelings again, to my body’s desires without thinking of the consequences. It’s a torture go through that again, I can’t allow myself, imagine what would happen after we fuck? She would probably go back to this stupid boyfriend of hers, or whatever was that relationship she has with Jackson, I don’t want to know. Then I will go back to hell of the misery of being alone.

Before it was too late, I step back of her body with extremely difficulty, cause of the desires that was still running through our bodies and my mind. Nayeon opened her eyes and I could understand what her eyes are trying to tell me, clearly full of confusion. Her cheeks were reddish, her lips rosy and lightly turgid. I had to concentrate purposely enough to not continue what we were doing. I finally detached my body from hers and walk to the other side of the elevator. My back leaned to the elevator’s cold wall. I put my hands over my eyes to allow myself to cry, in a debit that I had with myself. I had held it for too long. The tears fell warm from my eyes and felt like it will never have an end. I am sobbing out loud and my whole body trembles.

“Did I do something wrong?” Nayeon ask. “I am so sorry.”

“Wouldn’t you stop already?” I questioned her. “Trying to make us get back together, I mean.”

“I am really sorry, Momo, please, you have to believe me. I know how much I hurt you, it hurt me too, please. I don’t know how to keep myself away when you clearly want it as much as I do.” Her lips begin to tremble, she stop for a second to take a deep breath then continued. “I remember our cheap chat about how we had. When I held our hand under the table in morning while breakfast, or when there were days that I felt my own smell in you, proving how much time we spent time with each other, and I didn’t even get sick of it.” Nayeon kneeled down in front of me, so now we’re facing each other. Although it was dark, her image was visible in a mixed of redemption and sorry, her iris was vivid looking right through me, her dark hair blend into the the blackish of the ambience. She puts her fingers in my face, wiped some tears away. “I love you.” Nayeon then leaned toward my face, our noses almost touching, brushing. “I need you.”

“Long time, no see

Long time wondering

What you were doing?

Who you were seeing?

I wish I could go back to it 

It’s been a long time 

First love never dies 

Can you feel the same? 

I will never love again”

-Soko


End file.
